Driving Tori Crazy
Driving Tori Crazy is the ninth episode of season three of Victorious and the 42nd episode overall. It aired on April 14th at 8/7 central.Title Reference and Airdate thefutoncritic.com Plot A movie shoot causes a traffic jam that interferes with Tori's morning commute and she is forced to take the long ride to school.Tori rides with Trina as usual, but the drive is made unbearable when Trina forces her to shave her legs and armpits, and turns the heat up to 120 degrees so she can do her special yoga. Because of this, Beck offers to drive Tori the next day. However, the drive with Beck, who drives a 1967 Pontiac GTO, also annoys Tori because his car is crowded with four Northridge Girls who flirt with him constantly and annoy Tori. The third drive is with Andre, who drives what appears to be a 21st Century Dodge Charger. Unfortunatley, his Grandmother hides in the back and spoils the ride for her with her usual antics.The fourth ride is with Robbie, who drives a pedal car. Tori is desperate enough to accept Jade's offer of a ride. She drives her out to the desert and has a shovel in the back of the car. When Jade starts singing a creepy song, Tori is pushed over the edge, and jumps out of the car. Jade says to herself, "Maybe next time," Implying that she may have wanted to bury Tori. The sixth and final ride is provided by Cat, who gets a discounted party bus, specifically a 2002-2007 Ford F-550. Tori pleads with Cat not to tell anybody about the ride, but she does so anyhow. Once on the bus Tori and her friends realize the driver of this bus is Dr. Rhapsody, a has-been rap star of the 1990's. The Dr. offers to play his one-hit wonder Five Fingaz to the Face, specifically the karaoke version, and all the seven teens plus Rex spend the rest of the ride singing and dancing along and enjoying the rest of the ride to school. Subplot Cat becomes obsessed with a new app called "Tap It" which provides coupons. She buys C Batteries, and a Bag of Rags and passes them out to the other kids at school. She ends up getting Tori and the gang a ride to school when she finds a coupong for 90% off a party bus ride. Trivia *The Victorious gang will be riding in a party bus in this episode (and is probably the one shown when Ariana Grande is credited in the Season 3 opening). *This was probably the first episode of Season 3 to be filmed in 2012. *The gang will sing a brand new song in a party bus this episode called "Five Fingaz (In The Face)" *This is the 7th time Tori's name has been used in the title of an episode, the first six being in Tori the Zombie, Beck Falls for Tori, Tori Gets Stuck, Tori Tortures Teacher, A Christmas Tori, and Tori & Jade's Play Date. *A sneak peek of the song was uploaded to TheSlap.New Song this Saturday *This will be the 3rd time the whole cast will perform a song, the first two being I Want You Back and Shut Up N Dance. *As seen in the sneak peek of the song, Daniella Monet sings in this episode, but it is unknown if she will perform as Trina or as herself. *Victoria Justice stated on Twitter that this episode is practically based on her real life herself, most likely her not having her drivers license yet. https://twitter.com/#!/VictoriaJustice/status/191357925363687426 *This is the third time the gang rides in a vehicle and sings together. The first being Survival of The Hottest. The second was in Terror on Cupcake Street. *Five Fingaz To the Face was first sung by Cat and Trina in Tori the Zombie. *The opening credits has new segments. *This is the first time Holly Vega (Tori and Trina's mother) appears in season 3. *This is the first time Charlotte Harris (Andre's Grandma) appears in season 3. Brand NEW Song, Brand NEW VicTORiOus Goofs Running Gags *Cat with her new 'Tap It' app. Quotes Gallery Click here to see the photo gallery for this episode. 'sneak peek ' References ix 308 308 308 Category:Episodes about Tori Category:Episodes with Songs